Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images or video using a camera, recording audio, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like.
Some mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, mobile terminals may be configured to receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of content such as video or television programs.
As the functionality of mobile terminals increases, so does the demand for higher capacity batteries that support the terminals energy consumption requirements. Most terminals use rechargeable batteries. A contactless charging scheme has been developed that operates by inductive coupling between a first coil and a second coil, in which the first coil is provided at the charging apparatus and the second coil is provided at an object to be charged, such as a mobile terminal or other device.
The contactless charging method does not require connecting the battery or the charging apparatus to a charging unit directly. However, the charging unit itself must be connected to a supply voltage (e.g., AC 220V power source) through an AC/DC adapter and thus can be used only in places where the supply voltage is provided (e.g., home, offices, or the like).
If the supply voltage is not available (e.g., during travel, in rural areas, or the like) then the charging unit is unable to recharge the battery. A method and apparatus that can provide a user with a convenient means of contactless charging without using a supply voltage is needed.